legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Five Bad Band
The evil counterpart of a Five Man Band to put it simply. The roles of one The Big Bad - The main villain counterpart to the hero, or if present sometimes the Big Good. Large and in charge, with an inner circle of mooks to do their bidding and often also an evil army as well. The Dragon - Usually more physical than their boss, and commonly the most trusted member of the bunch. Good for leading minions and carrying out orders when the boss isn't around. However they are the most likely to betray the team (especially if they're treacherous) The Evil Genius - Operates the weapons or acts as Mission Control for the others. Often essential to the evil scheme; their screwing up could mean the entire thing falls apart. Most likely of this group to be offed or fired for this very reason.They are also More prone to insanity or other quirks than others. The Brute - Counterpart to fighter of a team. If the Dragon doesn't lead the Miniond, they will. While likely not better in a fight than The Dragon, is often the most physically powerful and often the most sadistic. Likes to fight and get his hands dirty, The Dark Chick - The counterpart to the chick, they can vary quite significantly, and is chiefly defined by looking or acting wildly different from the other members, adding color to the group. It's this member that stands out for one reason or another, and may be considered the "freak" or loose cannon of the group, particularly by her own members. Also frequent is for the group to get a Sixth Ranger of its own — possibly a Sixth Ranger who betrays the team for their own goals or to change sides Examples *Shadowborg and the Mantrons **The Big Bad: Shadowborg **The Dragon: Scorpix **The Evil Genius: Hornix **The Brute: Centipix **The Dark Chick: Mantix *Organization XIII **The Big Bad: Xemnas **The Dragon: Saix, Marluxia **The Evil Genius: Vexen, Luxord **The Brute: Xaldin, Lexaeus **The Dark Chick: Larxene **The Dark Heart: Xigbar, Zexion, Demyx **The Sixth Ranger Traitor: Axel, Roxas, Xion *Theater troupe **The Big Bad: Count Olaf **The Dragon: Fernald Widdershins **The Evil Genius: The Bald Man **The Brute: The Person of Indeterminate Gender **The Dark Chick: White-faced Jane and Jen The Beginning *The Big Bad: Slade Wilson *The Dragon: Anti Cosmo *The Evil Genius: The Joker *The Brute: Hades *The Dark Chick: Eddy and The V Team *Sixth Ranger Traitor: Boomer and Django of the Dead Slade Strikes Back Slade's team *The Big Bad: Slade again, *The Dragon: Anti Cosmo again *The Evil Genius: Hades *The Brute: The V Team *The Dark Chick/ Sixth Ranger Traitor: Luciaus and his gang *Token Good Teammate: Bender, (As he joined Slade to defeat The Joker, Though he also holds a anti heroic example of The Big Bad role with Slade making it a Big Bad Duumvirate as he hinders his friends against Slade unless Slade endangers them) Joker's team *Big Bad: The Joker *The Dragon: The Chameleon *The Evil Genius: Dick Hardly *The Brute: Waspinator *The Dark Chick: Deliah *Sixth Ranger Traitor: Peep The V Team Island Adventure *Big Bad: Uka Uka or so it was believed then it was revealed that Hunson Abadeer was the actual villain *The Dragon: Brother Blood *The Evil Genius: Alternate Doofenschimtz (also the Dragon to Hunson) *The Brute: Taurus Bulba *The Dark Chick: Lien Da *Sixth Ranger Traitor: The Z Force The Great Time Travel Adventure *The Big Bad: Hunson Abadeer *The Dragon: The Joker *The Evil Genius: Alt Doof (Could be co-dragons with Joker) *The Brute: Taurus Bulba *The Dark Chick: Darkwarrior Duck *Sixth Ranger: No Heart and Lockdown *Sixth Ranger Traitor: Scorpion The Grand Summer Season Trek *Big Bad: Discord (The true villain) *The Dragon: Vilgax (The false main villain) *Evil Genius: Porky Minch *The Brute: M.Bison (also an evil genius) *The Dark Chick: Reaver *Sixth Rangers: Count Veger, Alec Trevalyn, Emperor Pete and Obodiah Stane *Sixth Ranger Traitor: Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Mandark Totally Mobian Spies *Big Bad: Iron Queen (until Terrance Lewis was revealed to be the villain) *The Dragon: Count Dooku *The Evil Genius: Red Skull *The Brute: Nemesis *The Dark Chick: Queen Chrysalis *Sixth Ranger Traitor: Mecha Sally, Hugo Brass , Solidus Snake and Calamitous The Tales of Nightosphere Empire (Before The Multi-Universal War of Destiny and after CarnEvil) *The Big Bad: Hunson Abadeer (As he helped the villains of the latter story and then went through with his own plan after their defeat) *The Dragon: Lockdown *The Evil Genius: Dr. Albert Willy and Amon *The Brute: Hades (Ghost and Goblins) *The Dark Chick: Maximus I.Q *The Sixth Ranger: Hondo Okiona The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Discord’s Dystopia League *The Big Bad: Discord and Dr. Weil *The Dragon: Obodiah Stane *The Evil Genius: Terrance Lewis *The Brute: Yakvone and Boddicker *The Dark Chick: MOM *Sixth Ranger: Pitch Black *Sixth Ranger Traitor: Sophitia (Though she became a Brute when she embraced her villainy and after that betrayed the villains) Sigma’s team *The Big Bad: Sigma *The Dragon: Sektor *The Evil Genius: Clu *The Brute: Asura *The Dark Chick: Wuya *Sixth Ranger: Shaft Hunson Abadeer’s team (though they weren’t villains) *The Big Bad: Hunson Abadeer *The Dragon: Amon *The Evil Genius: Dr. Wily *The Brute: Agent Smith *The Dark Chick: William Dunbar *Sixth Ranger: Dracula and Death Legends of Light and Darkness *The Big Bad: Malefor *The Dragon: Khan Sleigh *The Evil Genius: Giovanni *The Brute: Fire Lord Ozai and Saix *The Dark Chick: Hexadecimal and Ursula *Sixth Ranger Traitor: Darkseid, later Maxim Horvath The Darkseven *The Big Bad: Darkseid *The Dragon: MissingNo/The Entity and The Joker *The Evil Genius: Narissa *The Brute: Rugal Bernstein *The Dark Chick: Irene Addler (in a way) *The Sixth Ranger: LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour The Children of BlackGarurumon *Big Bad: BlackGarurumon *The Dragon: Cronus *The Evil Genius: Paul McDagett *The Brute: Unalaq and Shaw *The Dark Chick: Evanora *The Sixth Ranger: Anarky The Sinisters of Evil *Big Bad: Minster Sinister *The Dragon: Shinzon *The Evil Genius: Pretorius *The Brute: Mike Myers *The Dark Chick: Neyla *The Sixth Ranger: Captain Hook (Once Upon A Time) Jesse's Cult *Big Bad: Reverend Horace Black (Jesse) *The Dragon: Russell Eddington *The Evil Genius: Garret Bobby Furgerson *The Brute: The Vampires *The Dark Chick: Erica *The Sixth Ranger: Garret Bobby Furgerson Junior Loki and Wesker's Alliance *Big Bads: Loki, Albert Wesker and The Cigarette Smoking Man *The Dragon: Sari Sumdac *The Evil Genius: The 3 main villains again *The Brute: Kazuya *The Dark Chick: Neyla, Sari would qualify but she plays an important role in the alliance *The Sixth Ranger/Traitor: Captain Hook and Jareth TGTTA 2 The Main Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil *The Big Bad: Eobard Thawne *The Dragon: Deathstroke (Arrow) *The Evil Genius: Toffee *The Brute: The Joker *The Dark Chick: Queen Chryastlis *The Sixth Ranger: NOS-4A2 The Past Villains *The Big Bad: The Joker *The Dragon: Dr. Weil *The Evil Genius: Terrance Lewis *The Brute: Asura *The Dark Chick: Zelena The New Villains *The Big Bad: Deathstroke (Arrow) *The Dragon: Guzma and Number 2 *The Evil Genius: Welton Payne-Smythe and Professor Scudsworth *The Brute: Mark Mardon and Tiger Claw *The Dark Chick: Malcolm Merlyn The Cult of Cipher *The Big Bad : Toffee *The Dragon/ The Dark Chick: Marie *The Evil Genius: Rodney and NOS-4A2 *The Brute: Mandarin *The Man behind the man: Bill Cipher The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Robotic Empire * The Big Bad: Mechuckles and Elder God * The Dragon: Android 17 * The Evil Genius: Broodwing and The Major * The Brute: Vulcan and Silver Lion * The Dark Chick: Gaia and Glados (when she's mind controlled) * The Sixth Ranger: Nudar Phobos' League * The Big Bad: Prince Phobos * The Dragon: Thanatos and Mosquito * The Evil Genius: Andross * The Brute: Mechakara and Deacon Frost * The Dark Chick: Ryoko * The Sixth Ranger: Donald Morden,V.V., and Lord Cedric Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu & Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil * The Big Bad: Dormammu * The Dragon: The Horned King and Kefka * The Evil Genius: Adolf Hitler and Umlaut * The Brute: Vlad Bender * The Dark Chick: Black Knight * The Sixth Ranger Traitor: Xigbar and BIG Cheese (The true villain of CarnEvil) LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Inferno Clan of Hell # Big Bad: Dormammu # The Evil Genius: Adolf Hitler and Fearless Leader # The Brute: Vlad Bender # The Dark Chick: Black Knight # Sixth Ranger Traitor: Falcon and King Rex Izaya's Syndicate * Big Bad: Izaya Orihara * The Dragon: Big Bad Wolf * The Evil Genius: Big Chill, Malware, and Ragdoll * The Brute: Hyp, Malware and Grapefruit * The Dark Chick: Pandora * Sixth Rangers: Professor Hojo * Sixth Ranger Traitor: Thrax, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Black Mask A Christmas Bizarro Trilogy Bizarro League * Big Bad: Phantom Blot * The Dragon: Kyber * The Evil Genius: Tobi * The Brute: The Fur Ghost and Feathers McGraw * The Dark Chick: Medusa Gorgon * Sixth Rangers: General Scales, Tabuu, and Zant * Sixth Ranger Traitor: The Grinch and Abominable Snowmonster Children of Pandora * The Big Bad: Pandora * The Dragon: Mai and Ty Lee * The Evil Genius: Odin * The Brute: ??? * The Dark Chick: Regina, Suigintou, and Beatrice * The Sixth Ranger: Delia York, King Sombra, Slender Man, Wrath Phoenix Inc. * The Big Bad: HAL 9000 * The Dragon: Morpheus D. Duvall and Admiral Daro'Xen * The Evil Genius: Ma'alefa'ak, The Great Intelligence, and Dr. Pyschobos * The Brute: Koragg, Lord Raptor, Bad Rap, D'Compose, and Garnac. * The Dark Chick: Nouhime and Necrolai * The Sixth Ranger: The Wrath of God of War The League of Deathfecta * The Big Bad: Ares * The Dragon: Deus * The Evil Genius: Sutekh The Destroyer * The Brute: Bills,Galactus,Demise,Pyrrhon * The Dark Chick: Amora * Sixth Rangers: Fleming, Enerjak, Amastu-Mikaboshi The Legion of Darkness * The Big Bad: * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * Sixth Rangers: James Moriarty's Alliance * The Big Bad: James Moriarty * The Dragon: Jack of Blades * The Evil Genius: Manfred Von Karma * The Brute: N/A * The Dark Chick: Serleena * Sixth Rangers: Van Grants Meister of War The Criminal Empire * Big Bad: Kingpin * The Dark Dragon: Pre Viszla and Baron Strucker * The Evil Genius: Dr. Doppler * The Brute: Bullseye * The Dark Chick: President Stone * Sixth Ranger: Dynamo, Lotso, Frank Tenpenny The Murderistic League * Big Bad: Johan Liebert * The Dragon: Thrax and Francis Dolarhyde * The Evil Genius: Dr. Finitevus * The Brute: Aldrich Killian * The Dark Chick: Shion and Rip Van Winkle * The Sixth Ranger: Destro, Curtis Blackburn, John White, Solf J. Kimblee, Elder Toguro The Darken Gathering Big Bad: Darkonda * The Dragon: Grune the Destroyer and Gabriel Shear * The Evil Genius: Dr. Pestus, Clyde Alexander Shelton, Professor Von Kripplespak, Raoul Silva, and Fawful * The Brute: Montross, Fallon, Clubber Lang, and Petey Piranha Plant * The Dark Chick: Fenghuang * Sixth Rangers: Trent Boyett, Magnetman, Mad Mod, and Pavel The New Elders of The Realm Empire * Big Bad: * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * Sixth Rangers: The S Faction * Big Bad: * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * Sixth Rangers: The Brotherhood of Aliens * Big Bad: * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * Sixth Rangers: The Olympus Empire * The Bigger Bad: Zeus * The Dragon: Beelzeboss and Dennis the Hitman * The Evil Genius: Dr. Robotnik and Cain * The Brute: Gongora, Shredder, Radec,Tyrone King, Giant Chicken, Adam Sutler, Taskmaster * The Dark Chick: Arachne * The Sixth Rangers: Mifune, Alex Delarge, Charlie F. Muntz, Ramses, Kent Mansley, Malachite Blackpool The Templar Order * The Big Bad: * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * The Sixth Rangers: Cesare Borgia's Forces * The Big Bad: * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * The Sixth Rangers: The Darkness Syndicate * The Big Bad: Ganondorf * The Dragon: Beelzeboss * The Evil Genius: Araghast The Pillager * The Brute: Zoran Lazarević and Nobunaga Oda * The Dark Chick: Mercy Graves * The Sixth Rangers: Hugo Drax The True Templar Order * The Bigger Bad: * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * The Sixth Rangers: The Rise of the Multi-Universe Amazones The Acolytes * The Big Bad: Pandora * The Dragon: Mai and Ty Lee * The Evil Genius: Agito Wanijima * The Brute: Greed, Evil Way Big, and Shin Asuka * The Dark Chick: Angel * The Sixth Ranger: Delia York, King Sombra, Slender Man, and Wrath * Sixth Ranger Traitor: Thrax Journey Through the Mists Duskmon's Alliance * The Big Bad: Selim Bradley and Duskmon * The Dragon: Princess Zap, Noboru, * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * Sixth Ranger Traitor: Cedric the Sorcerer * The Man Behind the Man: Rydak and Nekron Black Lantern Corps * The Big Bad: Nekron * The Dragon: Rydak, Raincoat Killer, and Shadow * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: Dormin * The Dark Chick: Mistress 9 and Ellen Mira Mathers * The Sixth Ranger: King Henry's Forces * The Big Bad: King Henry and King George * The Dragon: Darkstorm, Kalibak, and Tyler * The Evil Genius: Aloysius O'Hare and Conrad Cupmann * The Brute: Kocoum * The Dark Chick: Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles) * The Sixth Ranger: Evil Ed The Lorule Legion * The Big Bad: Princess Hilda and Dr. Fetus * The Dragon: Kousuke Kira * The Evil Genius: Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott * The Brute: Gilgamesh (Fate) * The Dark Chick: Exdeath, Kongou, Princess Ivy * The Sixth Ranger: Legends of The Multi-Universe Darkness Incarnate The Humanists *The Big Bad: The Illusive Man *The Dragon: Frank Horrigan, Amanda Waller, and Copy X *The Evil Genius: Dr. Arnaud Eisenberg, Admiral Alexander Marcus *The Brute: Kai Leng (Though he's more of a coward than a straight out brute.) *The Dark Chick: Colonel Augustus Autumn *The Sixth Ranger: Giovanni, Andrew Del Rio, Messner The Invaders *The Big Bad: General Tor *The Dragon: Iosa Sakera, Mother Brain *The Evil Genius: Mr. Freeze, Sarah Kerrigan *The Brute: Asha, Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *The Dark Chick: Super-Skrull Kl'rt, Trakeena, Ansaksie, Dalatrass Linron *The Sixth Ranger: Lord Flint Vorselon, Vastabael Backjurius The Brotherhood of Shadows *The Bigger Bad: Unicron *The Dragon: Sideways and Soundwave *The Evil Genius: The Fallen *The Brute: Thunderwing *The Dark Chick: Cyclonus *The Sixth Ranger: HAL 9000, Sovereign, Harbinger Unicron's Heralds *The Bigger Bad: Unicron *The Dragon: Sideways and Soundwave *The Evil Genius: The Fallen *The Brute: Thunderwing *The Dark Chick: Cyclonus *The Sixth Ranger: HAL 9000, Sovereign, Harbinger Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion Chronicles *The Big Bad: Ray Bulgarin *The Dragon: Dimitri Rascalov *The Evil Genius: Akihiro Kurata *The Brute: Officer Frank Tenpenny *The Dark Chick: Starlight Glimmer Trouble In London Prophets of the Night * The Big Bad: Dorian Gray and Sheriff Vaisey * The Dragon: Jack the Ripper * The Evil Genius: Dr. Fetus, Elder God, * The Brute: Kousuke Kira, Marvin the Martian, Cthulhu, and Evil Ed * The Dark Chick: Imitatia * The Sixth Ranger: Robert Hirano Brotherhood of Anarchy * The Big Bad: Richmond Valentine * The Dragon: Gazelle and Gendo Ikari * The Evil Genius: MCP, Issac Westcott, and * The Brute: Mutant Leader, Vincent Moore, Gargoyle, * The Dark Chick: Esdeath, * The Sixth Ranger: N/A Chess Pieces * The Big Bad: Diana * The Dragon: Phantom and Candice * The Evil Genius: January Q. Irontail * The Brute: Fleshlumpeater, Kamuz, The Newtralizer, and Chrome Skull * The Dark Chick: Nyancy Chan * The Sixth Ranger: N/A The P Team vs Miracle Elite 2 The New Inferno Clan * The Big Bad: Malmoth * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * The Sixth Ranger: N/A Elder Gods * The Big Bad: Elder God * The Dragon: * The Evil Genius: * The Brute: * The Dark Chick: * The Sixth Ranger: N/A Looking forward to the other five bad bands of the other stories Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters Category:Team Category:Groups Category:Individual Articles on Tropes